Face Of Fear
by Ember Blue Rose
Summary: Rated M fro Volince


**The Face of Fear **

**Summary: What happen when someone takes sesshoumaru and looks exactly like him but the only thing different are his eyes? Then all Hell breaks loose because the real sesshoumaru comes back and finds he's soon-to-be mate deathly afraid of him and go to his haft-brother for comfort then the last and the worst thing of the ALL he is dating a Human? Sess/Emb Inu/kags Mir/San this is my First one **

**Chapter 1: Party **

So I was sitting there with my book it was getting to the Good part, but my mom took it from me and said "go get dress and get the teens party now Ember". "But mom my book was just getting good" I whined. "No buts Ember" she said coldly. "Fine" I said sarcastically. She just Glared at me and Pointed to the stairs. So I went up the stairs I walk slowly because I was Reading while walking. I found my door and walk in. I found the clothes mom put out for me. I smiled. "She always has the right taste for me" I thought. My clothes were a black Corset with black jeans and my black hoodie and black boots. I took a shower and go dress. I grabbed my book and walk to the teen party. "Man why do I have to go to this party I rather be in my room reading" I whispered. So I found a couch and sat down and read my book. So ten minutes passed and the light shined on me. "Oh looks like Ember is going to be the next to sing next for us but were going to need a guy to sing with her" my brother said. Then my brother pulled me up on the stage. "I'm going to kill you Keith" I whispered. Then the light flash on someone and it was a haft-demon. "_Great now I have to deal with a haft-breed_" I thought I as glared at my Brother. "No I'm not going up there" he yelled. "Oh come on inuyasha your now afraid of some human are you" someone said. I got pissed "_how he dare think I was human_"I though. "Hey For your information I'm now a fucking Human okay I a full bread youkai" I said coldly as I pulled off my Hood. My hair was black with silver high lights in it. Then the boy looks at me and just walked up and then a song from High School musical started to play.

When it was you and me by VANESSA ANNE HUDGENS

Me:

_It's funny when you find yourself _

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend _

_That I don't really care_

Him:

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

Me:

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled _

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_Once upon a song_

Both:

_Now I know you're not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star _

_Just don't come true_

_Cause now even I tell _

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Cause I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

Him:

_I can't believe that_

_I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

Both:

_Cause I liked the view_

_Thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you._

The song was over everyone was clapping and screaming on core. I just jumped off the stage and went back to my book. Right before I could start to read again. Tear Drops came from my eyes "_Damn it_" I thought. I walk outside to get some fresh air. "Why can I forget about him" I yelled out loud "you can't you forget" someone ask behind me. I turned around and saw some guy standing there. "Umm who are you" I ask. "I'm the guy you told off in front of everyone" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry about that I just really mad when people call me human". I said. "No its okay" he said. I'm Draken he said "I'm Ember" I said with a sigh. He looks at me confusedly. "What's wrong" he asks. "I just can't forget about my Ex boyfriend but I can't forgive him either" I said sadly. "Really what did he do" he asks as he leaned again the railing. "He cheated on me with girl named Kagome" I said. He looks at me with wide eyes. "Your sesshoumaru's ex girlfriend" he said shocked. I gave him a blank look. "How do you know him" I ask. "Umm well the guy that you sang with is my best friend and sesshoumaru's brother" he said. "But wait he's haft-demon and sesshoumaru is a full demon" I said confusedly. "He's dad got Remarried and mated with a human" he said. "Ah that explains it" I said with a smile. Then inuyasha came out and saw me and draken talking. "Hey what are you two talking about" he asks teasingly. "Well I'm talking to you brother's ex- girlfriend" draken stated. "So you're the girl my brother left for my ex-girlfriend" inuyasha said "and cheated on" I add. He looks at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean cheated on?" He asks. "Oh she didn't tell you ya I caught them in back of the school having sex and he marked he right in front of me" I said trying to hold back the tears. "So that's why she smelled differently" he yelled out allow. He walks up to me and hugged me. "You can cry" he said in my ear. "So can you" I said as I pushed him away and walk away. I grabbed my book and left. He stood there and just watches me leave.

Later that night

Inuyasha walk up stairs to his Room and knock. "Come in" sesshoumaru said coldly. He opens the door. He saw kagome walk out the bathroom door and look away in disgusted. "What do you want inuyasha." Sesshoumaru Demanded. "I can't believe that you left ember for her" he said. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at inuyasha. "How do you know her" he asks coldly. "I met at the party tonight" he stated. "I actually sang with her and she has a beautiful voice" he said sweetly. "Inuyasha you better stay away what is mine sesshoumaru" warned. "Technically she is not yours kagome is cause you claimed her as your mate on the late day of school later year" inuyasha said sarcastically. "How did you know that" kagome asks. "I'm not talking to you wench" inuyasha Growled. "Don't you dare growl at my mate inuyasha" sesshoumaru growled. "You know both of you disgust me" he said as he walks out. "Damn him" sesshoumaru growled. Inuyasha go to his Room. He took out his phone and called me. I heard my phone going off I pick it up "hello" I said sleepy. "Oh did I wake you up Ember" inuyasha said. "Nope you just caught me before I went to bed. You should be in bed to school is starting to tomorrow I said. "Wait we go to the same school" he asks confusingly. "Yup I switch school my mom wanted me too" I said. "So you didn't go my school last year" he asks. "No I went to a private school last year I actually got kicked cause one I got in too many fights and I ditched too much" I confession. "So now I go to your school" I continued. "Well I was wondering if after school you wanted to come to my house yes sesshoumaru is going to be here but I will not let him near you at all okay" he begged. I think about it and final said "Sure I would love to". "Goodnight" he said. "Night" I said and hung up my phone. Then I sat on my bed and thought about inuyasha. "He's nothing like sesshoumaru he actually shows emotion" I gigged at my thought. Then I stared to sing gotta to go my own way by Vanessa Hudgens.

_I gotta say what's on my mind__  
__Something about us__  
__doesn't seem right these days__  
__life keeps getting in the way__  
__Whenever we try somehow the plan__  
__is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say__  
__But I've gotta do what's best for me__  
__You'll be ok..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am__  
__I just don't belong here__  
__I hope you understand__  
__We might find our place__  
__in this world someday__  
__But at least for now__  
__I gotta go my own way_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind__  
__But I get my hopes up__  
__and I watch them fall every time__  
__Another color turns to grey__  
__and it's just too hard to watch it all__  
__slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today 'cause I've__  
__gotta do what's best for me__  
__you'll be ok..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am__  
__I just don't belong here__  
__I hope you understand__  
__We might find our place in this__  
__world someday__  
__But at least for now__  
__I gotta go my own way_

then I fell asleep…..

Chapter 2: what are you most afraid of?

_Beep Beep Beep _my alarm clock when off I hit in with my hand. I got up and walk in to my bathroom. I look in the mirror. "I look like shit" I said out loud. So I hope in to the shower and got out I put a towel on as I walk into my room I took out a Red corset a black pair of jeans and my boots and my trench coat. _Buzz Buzz Buzz_ as my phone went off I look at who was calling me it was sesshoumaru. "_What do the hell does he want_"I thought. I just ended the Call and finish getting ready for school. I was about to walk out my door but when I open it he was at the door. I slammed the door in his face and hop out the back window, and started to walk to school. I heard him growl for my Front door so I took off running to school. So sesshoumaru got in he's car "Damn it why is she friends with inuyasha" he said angrily. He pulled out of my drive way and saw me running to school. "Hm I guess I will have to get here alone at school now I won't I" he said. I got to school I turn my head to see if he was behind me but before could look where I was going I ran into someone. I look at who it was it was inuyasha. "Ah sorry I didn't mean to run in to you" I apologized. He looks at me. "Hey you okay you look so pale" he asks. I fell o my knees and started to cry. He picks me up and starts to comfort me. "Okay what happen?" He asks. "Sesshoumaru came to my house" I said fearful. "What why" he ask angrily. "I don't know he first called me but I ended the call then I went to go leave for school he was at my door but I slammed my door in his face and jumped out my back window" I said sacredly. He just hugged me. "Don't worry he won't touch you Ember he won't okay" he said. "_I wonder why she so scared of him_" he thought. I just nodded and got up and walk to the official. "Hey where are you going" he asks. "To the official I have to talk to the principal" I said. "You have to go see my dad" he said with confusion. "Yup" I said. H got up and took my hand and dragged me to the official. "We walk in hey inuyasha what brings you here" someone said. "I need to talk to my dad" he said. "Oh he's in his official" she said "okay thanks mom" he said. So we walk up to the door and he knock on it. "Enter" said a cold voice. It reminded me of sesshoumaru I shivered. "Hey Dad guess what I found wondering around" he said smiling at me. "What was that my boy" he asks. "The New Student of our school" he said throwing me in Front on him. I look at the man sitting there for a split second I thought he was sesshoumaru so I ran behind inuyasha and almost started to cry. "Hey what's wrong I'm not going to hurt I promise" he said. Then inuyasha realized that his father look like sesshoumaru. "Oh I see why she ran behind me" he stated. "Why" his father ask sadly. "You look a lot like sesshoumaru and she is deathly afraid of for some reason I don't know why all I know is that she is he's Ex-girlfriend and I don't know what she did to her to get this afraid of him" inuyasha explained. His father walks around inuyasha and just looks at me. I look up and saw the difference he's eye were warm and comfortably to look in. "what did my son do to you" he ask seriously. "I c-c-can't say" I said I as I reach for the door but he got in front of me. "Well you're not leaving until you tell me" he said. I look over at the window. I got over to the window faster than both of them and got away. "Damn it why did she run" inuyasha asks. "That's what fear dose to you" toshi said. "Well I will Figure out what scared her some much cause I have never seen anyone as scared as she is of him" inuyasha said. "I know me too" he agreed. "_I can't tell them or he will do it again_" I thought.

-Flashback-

"_Mom can I talk to you" I ask. _

"_Yes what do you want" she said coldly _

"_What do I do when my boyfriend is hitting" I asks _

"_What sesshoumaru it hitting you why is he doing that" my mother demanded _

_Then someone knock on the door. Mom answered it was him. _

"_Why are you hitting my daughter" she yelled_

"_What are you talking about I have never hit Ember" Sesshoumaru Exclaimed _

"_Really you're telling that truth" she ask in a serious voice_

"_Yes I am" he said._

_I overheard what they were talking about. Can't believe it mom believe him over me I though as I started to cry. I ran and jumped out the window and ran away. "Ember" mom called out. "Where did she go she was right in her room?" She said. Then she turned around and sesshoumaru was gone. _

_I ran as fast as I could but he was too fast and caught me. "You told your mother that I hit you" he said as he backhanded m. He dragged me back to the car and threw me in the car. "Now you are going to get the punishment and you going to deal cause you opened your mouth and I am going to close it" he said coldly. I sat there whimpering. Then we stop somewhere and he dragged me out of the car it this house out in the Forest then everything went black. The next thing I know is him saying. If you tell anyone else I will kill you he said warningly then I saw kagome next to him,_

-End of Flashback-.

I fell to my knee and started to cry. Then I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around and it was him. I tried to run away but he caught my arm and slammed me against the wall make a crater in the wall. I fall cause of the pain. "Please don't hurt me I didn't tell anyone" I Sacredly. He looks at me then he said "Good", and walks away. Then everything went black. "Hey Ember hey" someone said. I woke up to someone shaking me. It was Draken. He saw me open my eyes. "Hey are you okay why he did that to you" he asks. I just got up and walked away from him. "_I can't trust anyone not even inuyasha no can protect me from him_" I thought. Then Draken walk to the Front on the school and saw inuyasha standing there. "Hey what's up with your brother" he asks him. "What do you mean draken?" Inuyasha asks. "I totally just saw your brother beat the shit out of Ember then I heard her say "Please don't hurt me I didn't tell anyone" then he look at he and said "Good" and walk away then she passed out I walk up to I shook she woke up and just walk away" he Explained. Inuyasha look at him with wide eyes and started to walk to his Father's official. But he saw his father walk out of the school. "Hey dad" he said sacredly. "Jeez inuyasha why so mean" he ask. "Where are you going" he said in a serious tone. "Getting Coffee" he said. Then inuyasha got in the car so did he. They drove away and saw me holding my sides. "Stop the Car Dad" he said. He stop and inuyasha got out "hey Ember" he said as he Ran up to me. I look at him and fell into him and passed out. He pick me up and put me it the car. His dad looks at him "are you going to tell what this is all about" he demanded. "Dad I think sesshoumaru is beating her because one of my friend saw him do and that I why she is so afraid of him" he told him. He looks at his son Dumbfounded. Then they both heard a knock on the window it was sesshoumaru. "What do you want" inuyasha growled. "The person in the back of the car" he said coldly. I woke up right when I hear his voice I started to freak out. "NO DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME" I screamed. He look at me I was quite right when he look at me. "She isn't going anywhere with you sesshoumaru" inuyasha said seriously. "Right okay like you can stop me" he said going to my side of the car and opening the door and talking me out of the car and making stand next to him. He closed the door and pulled me along to his car as soon as we got to the door,. I yelled "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING". He just picks me up and put me in the car. He got in and drove away. He looks at me and said nothing. Then he final says "I know you didn't say anything I heard his friend talking about he told him how you got up and just walk away without saying a word" he said calmly. "Then what do you want why did you take me away from them" I ask fearfully. He looks at me and said nothing then I realized that he pulled into a drive away. He stops the car and walks around and helps me out. "_Why is he being so nice now I can't trust him_" I thought. So he opened the door and walk in I didn't. He turn around and saw that I didn't come in. he walk up to me and ask "what's wrong". "I don't wanna go to that room it scares me" I said like a child. He looks at me we are not going to that Room your coming to my room now he said as he grabbed my hand pulled me up the stairs. We got to his room and fixes up my wounds. He went to go to touch my wounds I moved away. He looks at me. Okay look I'm not the sesshoumaru you think I am he stated. I look at him "what do you mean" I asks. "Someone is going around posing as me and from the smell of it you are prego with his child the man that slammed you in to the wall was not me he took my from. Like this Moring why did you slam the door in my face, I mean I just go back from my business trip and these people are telling me that we broke up and I'm dating a human" he exclaimed. I grabbed his face and look in to his eyes he was telling the truth because his eyes were golden the other mans eyes were silver. I went back on the bed and laid down a curd up into a ball and cried. He walks over to me. "What did he do to you" he asks. Before I could answer inuyasha came busting in to the room and saw me on the bed. "Get you filthy hands off of here" he growled. But before inuyasha could get me he looks over at the suitcases. "Where are you talking her" he demanded. "Nowhere I just got back" sesshoumaru yelled. Then inuyasha look at sesshoumaru's eyes they were golden again. He shook his head. "Why your eyes were silver yesterday now they are golden" he asks confusingly. "Inuyasha" I said he look at me as I got up. "Someone is going around a playing as your brother" I said. Then I fell down sesshy caught me I look at him and whimpered. He father came in and took me from him. You tow go find this other sesshoumaru and bring him here I want to know why he did this to her especial to my son friend he said angrily. Inuyasha look at sesshoumaru and watch as he watches me and he's father leave. "You really have no clued what happen to her do you" he asks. "No I don't cause don't you remember when I left last year for a 6 month business trip" he said. He thought about it then he remembered

_Author's note:_

_Hey Please Review and tell me what you think this my First fan fiction I would love to read your feedback. If you tell me to write more R&R _


End file.
